


双李绒右/给碰友讲故事

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	双李绒右/给碰友讲故事

“你和他分手了，是吗？”

李马克睁大眼睛盯着李泰容，颤动的黑眼珠里燃起一团真挚又急切的火。

李泰容是分了手。

“他有什么好的…”李马克垂下头，“他不爱你，是吧！他，他不喜欢你…要不他干嘛和你分手？泰容哥，他干嘛要和你分手！”

李泰容是那种学不会告白，也不会接受告白；不主动提分手，也不会主动挽留的人。他好像做什么都不敢说出自己的真正需求。

李马克本来坐在李泰容旁边安慰他。他说得口干舌燥，却发现李泰容的裤子上一滴一滴洇开了大片的水渍。李马克紧紧握住他的手。不知道为什么，李泰容分了手，李马克并不替他伤心，反而冒出一些爽快的情绪。

因为交织着喜悦、期待、恐惧、担心、紧张的感情，李马克的手变得和他的心一样烫。

“哥，不要哭了，别哭了，”他伸手给李泰容擦眼泪。李泰容哭着眨眼，湿漉漉的睫毛像鸟儿沾了雨水的翅膀，忽闪过李马克手指上的纹路。李马克想说，哥，看看我，看看马克，看看你身边的马克呀！可马克这时变得和他泰容哥一样敏感，怕自己说了不该说的话，泰容哥也会和自己分了手。要说吗？说吧，马克，马克呀……他给自己壮胆——马克呀，说吧！

“泰容哥，”李马克咽了口唾沫，“哥，看看我，抬起头来，哥……”他轻轻抚着李泰容颤抖的后背。李泰容委委屈屈地抬起头来，笑起来变得弯弯的卧蚕都被眼泪泡肿了。“…干嘛？”他抽噎着，甚至还在打哭嗝。

李马克一下子束手无策了。他见过李泰容被辣到、酸到哭，见过他被吓到飙眼泪，唯独没有见过这种李泰容。他支吾地说：“爱…喜欢你的人那么多……”马克便说不下去了，脸色通红。李泰容打着哭嗝说：你在干嘛！我，我听不清！李泰容平时老实本分，一哭上头便不再管什么体面，漂亮的脸皱成了苦瓜。李泰容上了头，摆出撒泼的语气，说：马克，你说话声音这么小，怎么找女朋友！！连男朋友都找不到！我要，我要……

他要干嘛呀？

李马克心想，李泰容一定又是想放狠话，而说不出来了。他迷迷糊糊地想，泰容哥要是接着说，我要做你男朋友该多好啊。

天色差不多晚下来了，而李马克面对一个乌云密布的哭泣李泰容无计可施。“哥，”他生生吞下了刚刚未说出口便胎死腹中的告白。“哥…你躺一会吧，我……”

李泰容便抬头看李马克。那双眼睛好像在说：马克，你怎么好意思走呀！李马克又被看得不好意思。可是自己的晚饭还没吃，游戏还没打，连想接盘觊觎了多年的泰容哥都说不出口呀。马克也开始上头了。他想，这玩意什么时候是个头？泰容哥你伤心也要有个限度！

“好了！”他倏地站起来，双手重重拍在李泰容的肩膀上。“他有什么好的，泰容哥！”马克背着光，好似一棵挺拔的树。“别哭了…”他暗地里给自己壮胆。“泰容哥……你看看我…”那股被浇灭的着急劲儿又回到了身体里，“啊，泰容哥！你要不要，要不要试试和我谈恋爱？”

李泰容被这话说得眼泪珠都停在半空中了。马克的胸膛起伏了几秒钟，李泰容流着泪说：啊？每过一秒钟，李马克的脸就红一分。但李马克没想到的是，李泰容的脸比他红得更迅速，像只煮熟的虾子。李泰容手忙脚乱地埋下头，嘟囔了几句，哭泣也戛然而止了。既然已经将脸豁出去，李马克一不做二不休，将耳朵凑到李泰容嘴边。“哥说什么呢？”他问。“…你怎么不早说……？”李马克听清了，像蚊子嗡嗡叫一样的声音，他的心陡然提到了嗓子眼，脑袋发晕。

李泰容的声音从嗓子缝儿里挤出来好艰难。“…你怎么不早说？”那双大眼睛里蓄满的泪水让这句话分外动人。

“哥…？”李马克的呼吸有些乱了，“哥，你……”李泰容的脸也红红的，感觉作为哥哥的自己也跟个傻瓜一样。“都怪马克…”李泰容抽着鼻子，“…你现在才说，我……”那可怜又委屈的模样让马克都不忍心看下去了。“哎呀！”李泰容捂住脸，脸颊的红色蔓延到手指上，“马克呀………”

“你们就这样搞起来了吗？”黄旭熙猴急地问。“别吃了，别吃了！”他将西瓜从李马克狼吞虎咽的嘴里夺走，“快往下讲！”


End file.
